Live In Resident Evil
by Oh Hyun Sehun
Summary: Sehun amat menyukai game Resident Evil. Namun hal aneh terjadi. Sehun berperan sebagai Ashley Graham sang putri Presiden Amerika Serikat yang hilang di culik orang tak dikenal. Kim Jongin as Leon S. Kenedy. Akankah Sehun selamat dan pulang ke dunia asalnya? KaiHun / Kai X Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Reader-nim.. Hyun bawa lagi FF gaje! namun kali ini bergenre Fantasy..

ada yang mau baca?

Ni FF terinspirasi dari game PS yang saat ini sedang naik daun (?) dan tentunya Hyun Favoritkan lho.. #gx nanya

"Resident Evil"

tapi sungguh bin asli ni FF buatan pikiran Hyun sendiri. gx Copas Gx plagiat!

kira-kira ceritanya gaje lagi apa enggak? Silahkan baca sendiri ne..

tapi gx boleh lupakan soal REVIEW OK DEARS...

* * *

**Title : Live In "Resident Evil"**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance (mungkin?)**

**Rated : T aja lah**

**Warning : Yaoi (BoysLove), Typo(s), Gaje, Gx Sesuai EYD, alur amat super kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**REview after read ok dears.. :***

* * *

Keringat dingin terus bercucuran menuruni kedua sisi pelipisnya. Takut.. takut.. takut.. ini sungguh membuat dirinya sendiri merasa takut. Bagaimana ini? Puluhan Zombie terus berdatangan, bahkan mungkin nanti akan ada ribuan. Bisa saja ia terbunuh di tengah jalan, sebelum misinya menyelamatkan _Ashley Graham _sang putri dari Presiden Amerika Serikat yang di culik orang misterius itu berhasil. Dan akan ada kalimat _"You're dead"_. Apa-apaan itu? ia tidak mau mati di tangan _Chief Mendez _sang kepala desa _Puebos _ataupun si bocah tengil _Salazar_ pemimpin kerajaan di dekat desa _Puebos_, apalagi sampai di tangan si Zombie pemegang gergaji mesin buta. Ia kan sangat ingin menyelesaikan misi ini dengan berhasil menembakkan peluru _Snipper_ ketika Finishing melawan si brengsek _Jack Crauser _dan menembakkan _Red Rocket _yang akan di berikan si _'Red Woman' Ada Wong _ketika Final melawan _Saddler._ Sungguh ini amat menegangkan.

Oh tidak! Semua peluru di kooper sudah digunakan. Hanya ada pistol berisikan peluru yang tinggal 11 biji yang ia bisa gunakan. Ya! Dia harus menemui ajjushi misterius si penjual barang persenjataan itu, atau nyawanya akan melayang hanya di tangan si Zombie pembawa garpu jerami di hadapannya ini. Terus berlari menghindarinya, sebelum ia bertemu si ajjjushi tua. Ia bukan pengecut. Hanya saja ia perlu senjata untuk melawannya. Tidak lucu kan jika ia melawan Zombie sialan itu hanya bermodalkan nyali dan pistol berisikan 11 peluru ataupun pisau amat tajam kesayangan yang selalu ia simpan di saku dada kanannya ketika kesebelas biji pelurunya meleset? Bahkan untuk membunuh satu Zombie ahjjuma pemegang pisau dapur saja ia harus mengeluarkan tiga peluru _Shotgun_, dan itu juga harus tepat mengenai dahi kepalanya. Ingat, misi yang tengah ia jalani ini tingkat _"Professional"._

'Itu dia! Ajjushi penyelamatku aku merindukanmu!' Itulah kalimat penggugah semangat yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan ketika si ajjushi misterius itu telah berada di hadapannya. Namun sayang, ia benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bukan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, melainkan percuma ia berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti itu, toh tak ada gunannya sama sekali. Huh mengecewakan.

Semua persenjataannya lengkap kembali. Usilnya, ia tembak si ajjushi penyelamatnya karena menurutnya akan ada banyak ajjushi-ajjushi seperti ini di perjalanannya nanti.

Setelah ia membrondong habis Zombie si pemegang garpu sialan yang terus saja mengejarnya dan jangan lupa tadi ia telah menjadi buron karena menembak ajjushi tak bersalah, segera ia mencari para Zombie-zombie menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan itu lagi, lebih tepatnya ia melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari sang putri presiden _Ashley Graham_. Sebenarnya ia sudah bertemu dengan yeoja cantik itu di bangunan tua tempat upacara masyarakat Aliran _Los Alluminados_ yang kita ketahui sebagai Zombie-Zombie menyeramkan ini. Tapi usahanya masih dikatakan gagal karena sang putri presiden kembali di culik anak buah si _Saddler_ sialan.

Kastil amat besar atau mungkin mansion atau apalah ia tidak tahu bangunan apa sekarang berada di hadapannya, yang pasti amat dan teramat luas bahkan baru kali ini ia tahu ada bangunan semegah ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung memasuki bangunan megah yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat tinggal si bocah tengil _Salazar_.

Tiba-tiba…

"Sehunna..! Cepat matikan PS mu dan bantu eomma! Lihat cucian ini banyak sekali! Cepat matikan! Atau ku hancurkan game mu itu!" Teriak Nyonya Oh dari dapur sana membuyarkan konsentrasi si player PS kita ini yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun.

"What the.. Aish!" Umpat si namja milky skin itu ketika menyadari eomma-nya mulai menyebalkan lagi. "Ne eomma.. Sehun bantu. Tunggu sebentar, Sehun matikan dulu PS nya." Ujarnya lagi setengah berteriak.

Dengan berat hati ia menyudahi game favorite nya ini. Ia tidak ingin jika permainannya malah musnah di tangan sang eomma. Walaupun sebenarnya CD game yang kali ini ia mainkan bukan ia dapatkan dengan membelinya menggunakan uangnya sendiri seperti keberadaan CD game miliknya yang lain, melainkan ia menemukannya di penyimpanan barang bekas milik ajjushi tua tetangganya yang baru saja pindah rumah. Dalam kasus ini Sehun tidak bisa disebut sebagai pencuri bukan? Dengan kata 'menemukan' itu sudah menjadi alasan baginya untuk mempatenkan hak milik terhadap CD game yang kebetulan ia favoritkan. "Resident Evil" itulah nama permainan yang dimuat dalam CD game-nya.

Namun hal aneh terjadi. Ketika Sehun hendak mematikan PlayStation yang barusan ia gunakan, permainan yang barusan pula ia mainkan hidup kembali, padahal CD-nya sudah ia keluarkan.

"Ada apa ini?" Gumam Sehun terheran-heran mendapati hal aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul pusaran hitam di layar TV yang terhubung dengan PS-nya. Semakin lama semakin melebar, dan membentuk portal. Sehun tersentak mendapati pusaran hitam yang ia asumsikan hanya ada di dunia game ataupun film-film menegangkan produksi sutradara-sutradara terkenal Amerika Serikat. Ia berdiri mematung, tak berani beranjak mendekatinya ataupun meninggalkannya. Ini seperti di film-film action yang selalu ia tonton ketika tengah malam. 'akan ada portal yang akan membawamu menuju dimensi lain' atau 'lorong waktu akan membawamu menuju massa depan' itukah hal yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini?

Tersadar, ketika suara mengintimidasi dari sang eomma terdengar kembali. Ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa panas menurutnya, bermaksud menghampiri sang eomma dan membagi rasa herannya tentang portal hitam aneh di kamarnya. Namun, langkah pertama meninggalkan posisi semulanya ia rasakan sangat berat. Sekuat tenaga ia angkatkan kaki kanannya yang kebetulan paling dekat dengan portal aneh dihadapannya ini, tetapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, keringat dinginpun mulai bercucuran kembali setelah tadi ia berkeringat dingin ketika melawan zombie-zombie menyeramkan di game-nya. Ia mulai takut.

Pernapasannya tercekat ketika dirasa sesuatu menariknya menuju portal aneh itu. Tidak ada benda hidup di ruangan itu selain dirinya, namun dirinya tetap terdorong untuk memasuki dunia yang mungkin menjadi dasar dari pusaran hitam dihadapannya.

"Eomma tolong aku!"

Itulah suara pertama dan terakhirnya, sebelum tubuhnya tertelan penuh menuju portal hitam yang memenuhi salah satu sudut dinding kamar si namja milky skin.

**= Live in "Resident Evil" =**

"Suntikkan _Las Plagas _pada tubuhnya_. _Setelah itu kunci dia di gudang penyimpanan ruangan atas."

Terdengar samar-samar suara memerintahkan, namja seumuran 25 tahunan sepertinya. Setelahnya, ia rasakan sesuatu tengah menggerogoti tepat di ulu hatinya.

Panas..

Panas..

Panas..

Sakit...

Sakit..

Sakit..

Itulah yang kemudian ia rasakan menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Perlahan ia buka kedua matanya. Terlihat begitu buram, atau memang pencahayaan di ruangan ini yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi perlahan ia kumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Semakin jelas dan jelas. Dimana ini? Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenal tempat ini. Tapi.. coba ia ingat kembali.

BINGO..

Ya! Tempat ini tempat dimana si polisi hebat yang bekerja di bawah naungan _Racoon City_ yang di perintahkan oleh President Amerika Serikat, _Leon Scott Kennedy _pertama kali menemukan sang putri President _Ashley Graham._ Kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat persis seperti yang ada di game favorite nya itu? Ah.. mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Ia akan terbangun dan mendapati kembali sang eomma yang tentu saja akan memarahinya karena terlambat untuk membantu membersihkan cucian karena sebuah portal aneh menariknya dan ia terbangun tiba-tiba di tempat seperti ini.

What the..

Pernyataan pikirannya terus berputar-putar di kejadian sama. Apa kejadian di kamarnya sesuatu yang nyata? Ia menepuk keras kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Aww.. ahh Appo.." Rintihnya ketika tangannya sendiri menepuk sisi wajahnya terlalu keras.

Tiba-tiba suara 'krietan' kenop pintu berkarat terdengar nyaring menembus kedua gendang telinganya. Seseorang tengah membuka pintu gudang ini dari luar. Tapi.. siapa dia? Harapannya menuju sang eomma lah yang mungkin si pelaku pembuka pintu itu.

"Sehunnie!"

Teriakkan seorang namja berhasil membuat Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya dan membuatnya mendongakkan kepala yang sebelumnya ia benamkan di kedua tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di kedua lututnya.

Hendak memeluk Sehun, namun gagal. Sehun terus saja berontak dengan melemparkan balok-balok kayu yang berada di sekitarnya. Jelas saja, ini persis seperti scene ketika _Leon_ si polisi _Racoon City_ pertama kali menemukan _Ashley_ di gudang atas bangunan tempat upacara rahasia para _Los Illuminados._

Terkejut? Iya. Takut? Tentu. Heran? Sudah pasti. Kenapa? Pasalnya namja yang kini menghampirinya bukanlah orang yang sebelumnya ia kenal.

"Who are you?! Get away!" Teriaknya tak kalah keras dari suara si namja tan yang ada dihadapannya kali ini.

"Calm down." Ucapan singkat namja tan itu sedikit membuat Sehun tenang dan mulai mendengarkan.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku polisi _Racoon City._ Aku diperintahkan Presiden Joonmyeon ayahmu untuk mencari dan membawamu kembali." Jelas si namja tan yang kali ini kita ketahui bernama Kim Jongin.

"What? My father?" tanya Sehun terlalu mendramatisir, masih merasa heran dengan pernyataan tegas si namja tan ini. Sungguh ini mimpi aneh yang terlalu mendadak. Bagaimana tidak? Ia masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana Moonkyu temannya yang menyebalkan itu tengah memakai bikini merah muda dan celana dalam merah volkadot memasang pose sedemikian rupa dengan pipi berbalut _Blash On_ yang ia ketahui milik eommanya. Dengan bukti dari pemikirannya sendiri saja bisa dijelaskan bahwa "Mana mungkin kan ia bermimpi di tengah mimpinya yang bisa saja membuatnya seketika menjadi gila dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"

Tanpa peduli akan pertanyaan Sehun tadi, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Entah kenapa, disini, Sehun merasa sedang berperan sebagai _Ashley Graham, _sang putri presiden Amerika Serikat yang dijadikan sandra seorang Saddler sang pencipta makhluk parasit _Las Plagas _yang ingin menguasai dunia.

Ia melirik namja di sampingnya yang terus menarik tangannya. 'walaupun masih terlihat lebih keren _Leon Scott Kenedy_ di perannya sebagai polisi, tapi kau tak kalah tampan' batinnya tanpa sadar berucap.

"Jadi, disini aku _Ashley Graham, _Putri presiden. Dan namja tampan ini _Leon Scott Kenedy, _Sang penyelamat? Kurasa ini akan menjadi mimpi panjang paling berkesan." Gumamnya pelan hampir seperti sebuah cicitan.

**TBC~**

* * *

Gimana?

**Next Or Delete?**

Mind To Reviews..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Live In "Resident Evil"**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance (mungkin?)**

**Rated : semi M**

**Warning : Yaoi (BoysLove), Typo(s), Gaje, Gx Sesuai EYD, alur amat super kecepetan**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**REview after read ok dears.. :***

* * *

"Bercinta denganku atau mati terkoyak kapak para zombie disana?"

Hanya dua pilihan. Ya, hanya dua. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia memilih salah satu maupun menolak satu dari dua itu jika hasilnya sama-sama membuatnya menderita.

Tangan tak berdayanya terikat kuat dengan sandaran kursi kebelakang, pelipisnya lembab karena keringat halus terus merembes melalui pori-pori wajah, bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras, takut-takut jika ia mendesah karena perlakuan tak terduga dari sang pemimpin kaum gila ini yang sedari tadi meniup-niup leher jenjangnya.

Ini di luar nalar. Game yang biasa ia mainkan belum pernah menawarkan pilihan yang semuanya akan berakibat pada ia yang menyudahi permainan. Setidaknya dari banyak pilihan menyusahkan, ia akan menemukan yang paling baik. Bahkan untuk game horror sekalipun seperti "_Fatal Frame_" tidak pernah membuatnya merasa sebagai '_Loser_'. Ia akan bisa menyelesaikan seluruhnya walau sesekali ia akan tumbang di tengah jalan, itu dalam game.

Tapi untuk kali ini? Peran yang ia mainkan bukan hanya sebatas kontrol di bawah stick PS-nya. Ini nyata. Ini.. Ia rasakan nyata. Jika dia mati sebelum tujuannya tercapai maka selesai juga perjuangannya. Tak ada "_Try Again_" atau pun nyawa cadangan seperti di game-game yang sering Ia mainkan . Walaupun entah ini memang benar terjadi atau hanya sekedar lintas halusinasi saja, tetap ia merasa ini sungguh nyata. Ia masih dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan hingga sensasi aneh yang mengerayap menggelitik lehernya pun Ia jelas rasakan.

Ternyata Ia benar-benar hidup ditengah penduduk gila nan menyeramkan. Berperan sebagai seorang yang perlu diselamatkan. Dengan harapan batinnya yang tak henti menuntut seseorang dapat membantunya.

Dalam hal ini tentu orang itu bernama Kim Jongin. Sosok yang berperan sebagai polisi menyebalkan itu harusnya segera menyelamatkannya, atau misinya dikatakan gagal!

Ya, menyebalkan! Tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkannya bersama pemuda gila yang mengaku sebagai pemimpin para kaum zombie yang terbilang sama-sama gila bahkan lebih menyeramkan ini. Mungkin tak bisa dibilang pemuda, orang ini mengaku umurnya sudah kepala enam, tapi entah sihir atau ramuan macam apa yang membuat orang ini terlihat tiga puluh lima tahun lebih muda, si aktor kita ini juga tidak tahu.

Meski sebenarnya bukan Jongin yang meninggalkannya, melainkan dirinya yang berjalan menghampiri orang ini kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang entah kenapa ketika itu ia malah berakting seperti merasakan sakit di dada kirinya.

Tapi tetap saja kan?!

Harusnya si pemuda tan itu menahan dulu sakitnya demi menyelamatkan pemeran utama kita yang kebetulan anak dari seorang Presiden ini!

Sejenak batin hatinya menuntut itu semua, namun pikiran akan tuntutan itu harus segera ia relakan. Ia ingat, Ia ingat dalam game-nya bahwa si polisi _Racoon City_ memang tak berhasil menghentikan si putri Presiden ketika si pemimpin _Saddler_ menyuruhnya untuk mendekat dan ikut pergi.

Ia mendengus kesal. Tak segera memberi jawaban atas pilihan yang di berikan tadi. 'Bercinta dengan orang sinting ini atau mati dengan cara tak elit?'

Merutuki nasibnya yang seburuk bunga bangkai. Entahlah, Sehun merasa bahwa sekarang dirinya semengenaskan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan brengsek?!"

Bukannya jawaban yang ia berikan, ia bertanya dengan nada sarkatik.

"Kau tidak tuli kan? Aku hanya memintamu untuk memilih saja. Apa yang sulit eum?" Tidak ada penekanan. Hanya ucapan seduktif tepat mengarah ke telinga.

Sehun semakin bergidik takut akan tingkah orang tua beraga'kan pemuda ini. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk melawan. Ia takut, ia takut jika ia salah mengambil cara maka ia berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang tak akan lagi berbentuk.

"Boleh aku meminta satu pilihan lagi?"

Duagh! Lihatlah dia! Tak seharusnya aktor kita ini menujukkan tampang innocentnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Akibatnya orang tua itu semakin menatapnya lapar. Bagaimana ini? Dan untuk kepersekian kalinya ia menyesali tingkah bodohnya.

" Kau mau pilihan lain eum?"

Persetan akan hatinya yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas meminta pertolongan, meski hal bodoh yang ini juga tak akan membuahkan hasil baginya, setidaknya ia pikir bahwa tuhan bisa mendengar apa yang ia minta. Sehun mengangguk yakin. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira bahwa pilihan lain yang akan diberikan berupa –

"Berciuman denganku 30 kali setiap malam? Bagaimana?"

Hampir saja Sehun memuntahkan seluruh cairan dalam perutnya jika ia tak segera menyadari bahwa hal bodoh satu itu juga tak akan membantunya selamat dari orang gila ini. Seketika ia berdiri tegang melupakan bahwa ia tengah terikat kuat dengan kursi tunggal yang ia duduki. Sekali lagi ia merutuki nasibnya sebagai orang terlalu bodoh dalam menjalankan perannya kali ini. Ia tak mengira bahwa ikatan di tangannya amat kuat hingga membuatnya ingin menangis saja. Serius! Sehun akan menangis jika ia ingin memperlihatkan tingkah bodohnya lagi.

Ia ingin protes. Bahkan dalam game sesungguhnya tak pernah ada scene di mana si pemimpin _Saddler_ memberikan pilihan pada sanderanya. Apalagi untuk bercinta atau berciuman. 'Apa-apaan ini?'.

Tapi sepertinya aksi brutalnya ini harus juga ia urungkan jika ia tak ingin lagi di cap sebagai orang idiot, meski hanya dirinya sendiri yang mencap dirinya bodoh. Mengingat, orang tua berperawakan tegap itu pasti hanya tertawa jika mendengar protesnya tentang pengalaman dirinya mengenai dunia "_Resident Evil_" yang menyimpang dengan dunianya sekarang yang ia ketahui juga sebagai dunia fiksi itu.

"Bagiamana eum? Kau pilih yang mana manis?" Siapa saja tolong anak malang ini. Orang tua itu semakin menatap pervert ke arahnya.

'Eomma!' Batin Sehun berteriak, meminta sang eomma yang mungkin jauh berada di belahan bumi sana mendengar jeritan hatinya untuk membantunya lepas dari orang tua berwujud pemuda jelek yang sedang menyanderanya ini.

Entahlah, mungkin tidak juga bisa dikatakan jelek. Fakta bahwa Sehun mengagumi ketampanan orang ini tercetak jelas di dahinya yang lapang. Bukan hanya tampan tapi err… Sehun juga tak bisa menjelaskan.

Ia juga heran, sungguh merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang mengaku sudah tua ini berperan sebagai pemimpin kaum gila _Los Alluminados_ jika ia memiliki wajah serupawan pangeran _Erick_. Ia lebih pantas berperan sebagai _Edward Collen_ di Film terkenal _Twilight_, menurut Sehun. Setahunya orang yang memimpin kaum itu berwajahkan sangar meski sudah tua, dengan penutup kepala jubahnya yang jarang terlihat lepas. Ia yakin orang tua itu tak berambut, jika berambut sekalipun pasti hanya uban-uban memalukan hingga tak pernah ia melepas penutup kepala jubah kunonya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana bentuk muka orang tua itu yang menonjolkan sisi lekuk tengkorak wajahnya saja, karena kulit hitam orang tua itu amat keriput. Ditambah, sebuah tongkat dengan mata tunggal di bagian atasnya yang dilengkapi dengan tentakel-tentakel menjijikan, tak pernah terlihat hilang di genggamannya.

"Diam berarti memilih ketiganya. Benarkan?" Orang tua itu semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya.

"A-apa.. Apa yang akan kau la-lakukan.. b-brengsek?!" Tanya Sehun dengan nada jelas tergugup. Ia ingin beringsut mundur, namun apa daya ia tengah terikat kuat di kursinya. Ia membuang muka dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Orang tua itu menelusupkan tangan-tangan lihainya ke dalam kaos yang Sehun kenakan, menanggalkannya hingga pinggang bawah Sehun mulai terekspos bebas.

"Bercinta dan berciuman dengan putra Presiden itu adalah impianku kau tahu? Aku ingin memilikimu, Itu sebabnya aku menculikmu. Jadi, tentang membunuhmu dengan menyuruh bawahanku lupakan saja, itu hanya untuk menakutimu."

What the..

Apa orang gila ini tak salah bicara? Untuk memiliki? Apa tidak salah? Bukannya pemimpin kaum menyeramkan ini seharusnya beralasan bahwa ia ingin menguasai dunia. Dengan menjadikan putra presiden yang berpengaruh besar dalam persenjataan perang dunia sebagai sandera, ia bisa menuntut pengakuan dari dunia bahwa ia seorang jenius yang telah menemukan hal baru berupa parasit _Las Plagas_ yang jika di tanamkan ke dalam tubuh manusia akan berkembang menjadi seorang _Las Ganados_. Itu yang ia tahu di game-nya.

Namun tanpa sadar, tangan besar itu semakin naik hingga dada. Membuat sang empu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"H-hen.. hentikan Brengsek!" Dengan susah payah Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia amat tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan tangannya yang terikat kebelakang, mempersulit usahanya saja.

"Berhenti memanggilku Brengsek! Aku punya nama. Kris Wu. Itu namaku! Bukankah kau sudah tahu manis?" Hanya penekanan kecil. Tapi berhasil membuat kaki pemuda albino itu bergetar hebat.

"Hentikan kataku! Kau idiot atau apa? Apa kau tak mengerti maksudku, hah!" Dan dengan seluruh nyali yang pernah ia keluarkan untuk melawan Moonkyu temannya dulu ketika mereka bertengkar, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membentak pemimpin terhormat ini tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau putra Presiden besar Oh Joonmyeon yang terkenal akan keramahan dan sopan santunnya, tapi Sepertinya anaknya ini harus ku ajarkan sopan santun. Benar begitu Oh Sehun?" Ia menarik badannya kembali tegap berdiri, kemudian berlalu menuju almari besar di sudut ruangan. Mengambil sesuatu di sana yang entah apa itu. Sementara di lain sisi, Sehun berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. 'Akhirnya ia menjauh juga'

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Belum satu menit Sehun merasa lega. Ia di kagetkan lagi dengan orang tua itu yang mengambil sebuah gunting rumput. Ternyata Sehun belum mencerna dengan baik apa yang barusan Orang tua itu bilang tentang memberi pelajaran padanya mengenai sopan santun.

"Walaupun bibirmu itu terlihat manis tapi yang di dalamnya.. lidahmu itu amat tajam. Apa harus aku memotongnya?" Kris berucap manis dengan gunting rumput di tangannya yang sudah menyentuh bibir bawah Sehun.

Sehun sedikit memundurkan kepala, berusaha menghindari tajamnya gunting besar itu untuk tak menggores sedikitpun wajahnya yang selama ini ia rawat. Ia tak pernah ingin sedikitpun cacat melanda wajah tampan dan err.. manisnya itu mungkin. Ingat, itu modal utamanya dalam mewujudkan mimpinya tentang menjadi seorang model dan aktor terkenal.

"J-jangan lakukan it-itu.." Ucap Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Belum siap jika ia harus benar-benar bisu seketika, setelah orang tua gila ini serius dalam memotong lidahnya.

"Tidak perlu setakut itu manis, aku hanya ingin lidahmu saja." Tangan Kris menyingkirkan poni yang berjuntai menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Menjauhkan gunting yang sedari tadi ia arahkan ke wajah si pemuda albino, sebelum akhirnya ia menjilat bibir yang bergetar itu pelan.

Kris tidak main-main, yang ia maksud sebagai menginginkan lidah itu bukan seperti orang-orang di film horror kanibal, ia ingin lidah Sehun yang tajam bergelut dengan lidahnya yang amat lihai sepertinya. Lihat saja, bagaimana ia mencoba memasuki rongga dalam Sehun dengan menggodanya. Gunting di tangannya pun tak ia hiraukan lagi, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Sehun membelalakan mata ketika di rasa hal aneh tengah menyapu belahan bibirnya. Matanya semakin melebar ketika ia dapati orang tua ini menjilati bibirnya kasar dan sekarang lidah itu berusaha masuk.

.

Dorr.. Dorr..

.

Bahunya sedikit terhempas kebelakang, namun tak mampu membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Seseorang mengganggu aktivitas me'rape' nya. Ia menoleh mencari si pelaku penembakkan atas dirinya setelah dengan enggan ia lepas ciuman sepihaknya terlebih dahulu. Dan matanya kini menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Ia mendesah, menyesali kejadian ini yang tentu mengganggunya. Ia menatap redup orang itu dengan tulisan tercetak jelas di dahinya 'Kau menggangguku.'

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan hal gilamu, Kris!"

**_To Be Continued.._**

Kira-kira siapa tuh? Ada yang bisa menebak?

* * *

Hai reader-nim.. Masih ada yang inget ama FF Hyun satu ini? Kalo lupa, ya gx apa apa lah, Hyun ngerti koq #Plakk

Reader: Salah lu sendiri hiatusin FF gx jelas lu

Ok Hyun minta maaf deh maaf maaf maaaaaaf banget, Hyun telantarkan FF ini, soalnya ide buat ceritanya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja.. Maaf ini terlalu pendek, untuk chapt depan diusahain lebih panjang kalo feel-nya udah dapet lagi.. Ini juga ceritanya gx bener-bener mirip gamenya koq, Hyun buat versi Hyun sendiri. Eh iya Hyun naikkin ratednya aja ya.. Hyun paling gx bisa kalo buat FF yang flat-flat aja #Sok Bisa lu Hyun. Lagian ide buat alur cerita ini tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja, jadi Hyun rubah cerita dari sebelumnya.. Maafin Hyun lagi ne :D

* * *

**Reply Chapt. 1:**

**utsukushii02** : tuh baru next XD, gimana?

**bbuingbbuingaegyo** : Cobain gamenya deh, seru banget. Oh iya Resident Evil disini maksudnya **Resident Evil 4**

**BubbleG **: wkwkwk.. sumpah deh baca review chingu Hyun ngakak sendiri.. sama-sama penggila game ini dong #Tos bareng..

**Glux99** : iya tuh baru next.. Mian super lama.. XD

**sullhaehyuk** : wah sama-sama seneng Resident Evil.. #TosJuga.. Iya Hyun juga seneng bunuh tuh si ajjushi tua kalo Hyun udah beli atau jual sesuatu, Tapi Hyun bingung juga kenapa ya barang-barangnya si ajjushi itu gx bisa di ambil, padahal kan dia bawa banyak barang tuh #Ngelantur.. Oh kalo mau kontak ama Hyun, jangan di PM. Mending di FB aja 'Dhiana Rosadi' OK kalo masih minat, ditunggu ne.. :D

**Huang Zi Tao **: hahaha.. Itu emang berdasarkan pengalaman Hyun waktu maen game Resident evil 4 yang tingkat Professional lho. Waktu itu Hyun masih amatiran, Hyun belum mahir mainnya. jadi yah gitu deh.. Tapi chingu bener koq. Oh, Hyun juga sering maenin misinya si Ada Wong juga. Menurut Hyun sendiri emang lebih sulit sih, tapi Hyun ngerasa perjalanannya lebih pendek dari si Leon.. Ok kalo gitu makasih ya udah ingetin Hyun.. :)

**Daesy05** : Ini terisnpirasi dari gamenya **Resident Evil 4. **oh iya Chingu, di FF ini gx mungkin gx terlalu condong ke zombie nya.. mian kalo ngecewain..

**abstrak** : tuh udah lanjut, mian kalo sempet hiaus..

**xxx** : iya ini next, gimana? review lagi ne.. :)

* * *

**Ok Review lagi ajah,**

Gimana?

**Next Or Delete?**

Mind To Reviews.. :)


End file.
